Cold Hunter
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: Esdeath was always looked at as the strongest of the Empire and the scourge more or less of the Revolution, but what if she were a member of a Workshop that had more like her. More, rather interesting characters that have been there all along watching over the Capital for so long. And when things are at their worst, "It's always up to the Hunters to clean up this sort of mess."


I do not own Bloodborne or Akame ga Kill!

 **Well seeing as I made a story about a neutral faction in the form of the Akatsuki in Pain Killer I figured why not make one leaning a bit more towards the Empire or specifically the Esdeath and her Jagers, but instead of one of my favorite anti-heroes from anime, I thought I'd do a small group from one of my favorite games of all time.**

 **I still plan to update Pain Killer and Silver Black and Gold don't worry, hell I want to continue Beacon's Best, but then again my mind is about as organized as bag of marbles. So when an idea goes in it bounces around before shooting out the other.**

 **Maybe even give a story or two a total rewrite to lift them up out of the funk I kind of got into. Probably do DxD's Bolt first, just scrap it all and give it a complete redo with different characters and plot. But after that I'm not really too sure.**

 **So hopefully after finals and if I don't blow my brains out studying for them I'll be able to crank out of some chapters, so here's to summer I guess. (God help me it can't get here soon enough.)**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character Speech"**

' _ **Dark Character Thoughts'**_

 **Coming Home**

It was a cool mid spring night in the Capital and if one were to look into the news that has been happening as of late one would think the world itself was out to get this center of corruption and evil that this once great city had become.

What with all terrible events that have been going on lately in the city, one would come to think that God himself would see it burn.

A once noble family found slaughtered in their home along with their guards, their staff, hell even the gardener was not spared. And to top it all off the family was not even mourned, after all who would mourn the lives of those who tortured and murdered at their leisure.

And not even a weak after that a Imperial guard captain and a well known merchant both assassinated in cold blood. And then come to find out that they were responsible for the deaths of dozens of innocent people by having them framed for crimes that they did not commit. Came as quite the blow to public moral seeing a once trusted member of their guard be revealed as nothing more than a monster hiding behind his position.

Of course this didn't stop the prime minister Honest from trying to whisper lies into the young Emperor's ear, sending more innocents to their deaths.

And then to only add fire to the flames that were spreading all across the once great city a new serial killer had arisen from the chaos, not that he lasted long, but, innocent blood was spilt by his hands, never a pleasant thing really.

After that there happened to be two events in the same night, one of them being a massacre at one of the many brothels around the city, now while this would be troubling news to hear to most, anyone who asked the right questions to the right people would find out very quickly that most of the dead happened to be infamous gang members with only one of the dead being a young girl, truly the only tragic death among them. But what really had the people stirring was that a member of Night Raid had been killed. Apparently a member of the Imperial guard had dispatched her, but the guard herself swears that she would apprehend the second in the "Name of justice!" Some very bold words from a girl so young, and one who had been injured nonetheless, not that anyone could tell from looking at her.

And most recently three high-ranking members of the Imperial Army, the Three Beasts all found dead along with the corpse of the infamous hundred-man slayer Bulat. From what rumors spread about the circumstances involved in the battle were a bit on the hush hush side of things. Some say civilians died in order to draw out Bulat, but some say Night Raid themselves did the deed, who is to be believed though?

' _But that's all in the past, what's of concern now is why you're here? Oh it doesn't matter, I suppose I'll have to fetch you and bring you in. He wants a word with you, and I'm certainly not going to be telling him no.'_

Meanwhile high atop the Imperial palace itself stood a single lone figure gazing out onto the dimly lit streets of a city that she both loved and hated from the balcony of her own personal quarters.

She was a beautiful woman with a gracious amount of lean muscle, a large buxom, slender waist, and wide hips, she also seemed to be taller than most other women of the Capital standing at about 5'7. She had very pale skin complexion with long waist length bright blue hair seemed to gently flow as if it had grown a mind of its own and began to glide in the wind that reached her balcony. Her attire at the moment consisted of a smooth light blue silk-lanced nightgown that hid nothing from the imagination if anyone were to see the woman in her current state, but for the only other person in the room at the moment they weren't too impressed with what they saw.

"You leave yourself vulnerable Esdeath. And here I thought that he'd taught you better than that?" A smooth and accented voice rang out from the other side of the general's personal quarters.

Turning the blue-haired general smirked easily recognizing the voice, "Now you're the one who's lowered their guard assuming I'm without a weapon." She retorts to the shadowy figure leaning against her far wall while raising one of her hands showing a small dagger of solid ice. "Now who's the disappointment?"

Said figure only laughed dryly before the sound of a faint click was heard from the figure's off hand, she had a firearm on her person apparently.

Not at all regarding the loaded weapon pointed at her Esdeath simply willed her weapon away letting the other person know she could simply summon another whenever she chose to.

"Now what do I owe this visit Eileen? Assuming you're here to only visit of course?" Esdeath says coolly with her eyes never leaving the blackened figure's form as she let loose a small almost forced laugh.

"Fortunately for the both of us I'm only here to visit, wouldn't want to ruin that gown of yours. Unfortunately though, this little visit isn't of my accord though, so my apologies, but he wants to have a word with you."

Esdeath raises a brow at that, "And what would he want to speak to me about? Last time we spoke was before I left for the North, it's not as if he could visit whenever he chose." Walking back into her room and closing the door to her balcony Esdeath sighs knowing that she was going to go visit an old friend whether she really felt like it or not. After all she didn't want to insult him, she wasn't stupid and insulting a man of his caliber was most definitely something only a stupid person would think to do.

The figure shrugs their shoulders, "Well I certainly don't have the answer to that. Most of the time I can't seem to figure out what goes through his head especially when it comes to our little misadventures, but then again I didn't marry the man so it's not my place to figure him out."

The general rolls her eyes at the casual dismissal from Eileen and removes her gown before going over to closet to change into something a bit more presentable. After a quick change of attire into her usual preferred combat attire she emerged in her general's attire complete with her cap and custom built rapier.

"Eileen?" She asks after making sure her badge was in its proper place, only to see that the room was now empty besides her and her belongings.

' _How rude. Well seems as if I'm to meet her elsewhere then.'_ She thinks to herself as she exits her quarters and makes her way through the Imperial palace. On the way she breaths in deeply admiring all the unique scents that only seemed to be present in this place only. Call her whatever you will the general always had a soft spot for certain smells, one of them being a unique kind of flower that only bloomed here in the Capital, and in her own personal training ground.

Turning the corner Esdeath is surprised to see one of the members of her recently established Jagers casually patrolling the halls, no doubt with his own late night destination in mind. Smirking as she saw his current state of dress the general clears her throat.

The young man hearing something behind him snaps his head around and widens his eyes to see his new commanding officer, "Ma'am I didn't expect to see you this late." he says after snapping to a crisp salute.

Smiling kindly at him Esdeath waves her hand in dismissal making the man calm down. "At ease Wave, no need to be formal with me." She says simply before walking beside him in step as the two of them continued down the hallway.

"So what are you doing up so late Wave?" She asks him seeing as he was only wearing a simple pair of shorts and a plain white shirt.  
Wave nervously scratches the back of his head, "Couldn't sleep too well Ma'am and hearing Kurome talk about food all day made me kind of hungry." Hearing his explanation Esdeath rolled her eyes, seemed as if the girl's appetite was infectious.

Wave on the other hand couldn't help but notice the fact that his CO was wearing her combat attire, "Uh Ma'am if you don't mind me asking, do you only wear your uniform?" He asks seeing as he had yet to see her out of it. Esdeath smirked, "Most of the time, but it is less than comfortable to sleep in."

Seeing where his train of thought was leading she spoke again, "If you're going to ask as to why I'm wearing it now, two reasons. One my nightgown is bit on the revealing side, and two I'm actually one my way to….visit an old friend." She says a bit more somberly making the Navy man nod in understanding.

They then came to a cross in the hallway and Wave bid the general a goodnight and she did the same to him. From there she continued to walk humming a small light somber tone as she finally reached her destination.

The Imperial gardens, the only truly quiet place in this whole city. Walking over to the center of the garden Esdeath found what she was looking for.

A small well taken care of gravestone, with no name only a passage and a strange symbol over said passage, **"A hunter is a hunter,even in a dream. Even in death."**

She rubbed her hand of the passage and smiled at the words, or rather smiling at the irony in them. She then looks to a curious thing behind the gravestone, a small innocent looking lamppost that glowed a low, yet somehow bright violet coloration.

Walking behind the stone Esdeath calmly then reaches out to the lamppost after making sure that no one was around to see her among the trees. She then massaged her temple as if becoming tired and then she slowly started to fade away into thousands of tiny dust like particles until there was nothing left of her.

 **The Dream**

After a small period of black Esdeath then opened her eyes to a place she'd come to love very much like a second home. A small house atop of a lonely mountain, that had a large cobblestone walkway leading to the large open doors. Sighing and revealing in the scent of her home away from home Esdeath began to make her way up the path and looked to her sides to see if anything had changed since she'd last been here.

But to no surprise it was still the same dreary, yet peaceful place she'd come to know. To the left of the path were a large number of large gravestones each with a small chalice sitting at the foot of the stones, a large birdbath sort of structure with a small pool of calm violet colored water resting in the bath. A side path leads up to a side entrance to the house atop a small incline, but she would rather go through the front door over the side entrance.

To her right she saw a few more large gravestones, but theses lacked the chalices of the others and past that lead to a large open field that seemed to be overflowing with beautiful white orchids, which was quite strange as the climate atop this mountain was rather cool, and under everything loomed a large lone oak tree, with roots the seemed to grow out of the ground at the base and leafs that starched the night sky.

"So you're here. You have to admit it Esdeath it's been too long since you've visited, hasn't it?" She hears from her left.

Turning she sees the same figure that was standing in her room not too long ago, only with the large amount of moonlight washing over the path it was quite easy to make out her appearance.

She wore a rather unique set of clothes with most of it being pitch black with some parts along the chest and coattails being a dark purple. She wore knee high black combat boots with buckles going up the middle to about the middle of her shin, from there her outfit's trousers were a simple light grey which ended at the waistline held tightly against her body with a black belt. Her arms were covered in dark brown to black gauntlets that covered everything from her elbows down to her fingertips in sturdy hardened leather.

From there her garb was a dark purple in color with a collar and was held at the center by ten symmetrical buttons that ran down her chest and stomach and stopped at her collar bones. It also had a small items pouch hanging from her right hip atop her long almost ankle length coattails that were split and ripped at most ends.

Most interesting though about her attire were her head cover and overcoat. On her head was strange mask and hat combo with the mask itself being made of a simple mixture of cloth and a small bit of metal lining, but it was the shape that made it most memorable. It took the form of a large light grey curved bird-like beak that had two large and empty looking black eyes, which wasn't helped by the eerie witch like black hat the Eileen wore atop her head. And last but not least when it came to her attire was the long ankle length overcoat that seemed to be entirely composed of abnormally large pitch-black feathers that collared over her garb at her collarbones.

And call it her training rushing to her head but Esdeath couldn't help but notice the hilt of some blade at her waist, but that was all she could see due to both her garb and overcoat blocking the rest of it in a small veil of black.

"I suppose it has been, but I have been quite busy. Danger Beasts aren't exactly in any kind of rush to die." She retorts and smirks as the strangely dressed woman chuckles somewhat darkly at the humor.

She then reaches up and removes her hat and unties the straps holding her infamous mask in place revealing the woman behind it. She seemed to be around the same age as Esdeath so mid twenties at the most, she had slightly tanned skin when compared to the general's but it was still on the paler side of the spectrum with several small freckles and beauty marks across her cheeks. Her dark green eyes made contact with Esdeath's blue and her own neck length dirty blonde hair began to ruffle in the soft winds that reached the stone path they stood on.

They looked to one another before Esdeath smirks and the two embrace each other in a hug with her general's attire and her own avian like attire clashing. "Oh it feels so good to be back." Esdeath says with nothing but total honesty in her voice as they break away.

Eileen smiles a small grin and the two begin walking towards the small house like structure.

"So how is our youngest doing?" Eileen asks making Esdeath roll her eyes at hearing the word youngest.

"I might be the youngest among us, but even you have to admit I am far from the weakest of our Workshop." She says smugly making the blonde lightly glare at her. But the general goes on.

"I've been well, prey is plentiful when war is waging after all. No beasts worth mention unfortunately, but there have been plenty of fools to tell of." She says with a small sadistic grin on her lips as Eileen smirks.

"Well don't leave this Crow waiting dear, go on and tell me." Eileen says trying to hear the brutal details of her recent conquests. Esdeath seemed oh so happy to oblige her.

"One in particular was very satisfying to bring to his arrogant knees, a prince no less one who his entire tribe claimed oh so loudly and proudly that he was unbeatable with his royal spear in his hand. The fool had the gal to challenge me, I assume you can guess how it ended?"

Eileen laughed darkly, there was one thing she was infamous for and it was dispatching those who would be enemies to the Empire, and in extension the Workshop. _'Fools will be fools no smarter than beasts, but too blind to see it.'_

"Go on."

"Well he didn't exactly expect me to wield a Teigu firstly, you think he would've prepared after hearing a good portion of my reputation. But you would be surprised, at least he was a polite little fool offering me surrender before inflating his own ego. After that I would say that it became boring what's the point of hearing about a fight in which you already know the victor."  
Eileen nodded to that logic but still wanted to hear more, "After breaking his weapon in front of him I made him beg, didn't take too long actually what with a fair bit of killer instinct."

This made the slightly older woman laugh a bit before a soft, but authoritative voice rang out from inside the Workshop.

"Esdeath, as much as Eileen and you enjoy these stories I must ask you to stop. Tales of blood make tea taste very bitter."

Looking to the voice Esdeath and Eileen place their dominant hands over their chest and bow slightly. "Forgive me Lady Maria I was only trying to hear of Esdeath's most recent hunt in the North." Eileen says quickly looking upon the woman who sat comfortably in a chair at entrance to the Workshop.

The woman known as Maria was a woman any man would think of as a kind of supernatural beauty as she was slightly taller than Esdeath standing at about 5'10, she had bright amethyst colored eyes, flawless almost ivory colored skin complexion, and hair of a pale blonde almost white color that ran down to the middle of her back. Her attire was rather strange by Imperial standards but regardless of the origin of the clothes they were of no doubt made for nobles.

She like Eileen had black knee high boot in the same style only of a bit higher quality in terms of material, her trousers were brown rather than grey and seemed to have a small amount of finely crafted silk at the tops of her thighs in a black and silver color with the addition of black ankle length coattails from her garb. Her gloves were again like Eileen's, but black in color, slightly cleaner, and of a tougher material. Her garb was of a fine material with smooth silky white ruffles underneath the layered hardened leather atop her chest and shoulders with a folding collar also atop that were two large leather pieces that layered even more protection and secured her knee length cape. As for accessories the Lady had a small grey scarf in-between the openings of her coat, and sown in-between the open armored coat was a large shining emerald. To top it all off she rather well worn tri-coned hat that had a small white orchid in the left side of the hat.

Esdeath smiled at the woman, "It is good to finally see you again Lady Maria," she says in a very uncharacteristically friendly tone of voice full of respect towards the oldest woman of the three.

Said woman couldn't but form a small smile on her lips as she got up from her chair and gently wrapped her arms around the blue-haired beauty in a gentle almost motherly embrace, "It is good to have you back my dear. Gehrman should be here soon, but you know how he is. Please make yourself comfortable."

Eileen and Esdeath both roll their eyes remembering the leader of their Workshop, "I'm quite familiar with his habits Maria." Esdeath says as Maria sits back down and gracefully takes a small sip of her tea as the two younger women stand or lean against the wall opposite to her.

"So has he told you why Esdeath needed to come back here?" Eileen says casually picking out a novel from the hundreds lining the shelves in the Workshop and began to glance through some of the pages inside.

Maria smiles a rather faint smile, "You expect me to know what he's thinking full time? Sorry to tell you my little crow, but even though I may be his wife I am in no way a mind reader." This makes Eileen roll her eyes at the thought, out of everyone here they had all known Gehrman the longest, but yet all of them knew oh so little about his methods, he always was a rather unique man.

"So how have the two of you been? As both of you pointed out it has been sometime since we all last spoke. Also where are the others, are they out hunting?" The general asks the two as Maria takes another sip of her tea.

Eileen was the first to speak up, "Things have been quite a bore as of late. No real prey out there in the Capital asides from those in Honest's pocket fattening themselves like pigs. And Night Raid just seems ever so far out our reach, not that Gehrman would want us to be discovered by them or the Revolution. But I think your return is going to be widening our choice of game."

Esdeath nods to her in understanding before looking to Maria waiting for her to tell of the other two members of the Workshop.

Maria meeting her gaze puts down her cup, "Yes and no. Well the Good Father is out at the moment along with our Faithful one, but only the latter is on the search for prey. The former is taking care of his own little pack so to speak." This makes Esdeath raise a brow at that statement.

"Really now? How old would those two be now? Last I remember his youngest was no older than four, I can only imagine they are growing rather strong under his care. And Viola must be the ever-doting mother to them, reminds me of you when Eileen and I were younger." Esdeath says with humor in her voice as Maria continued to smile remembering the times when the two women before her younger and constantly training under her and Gehrman's watchful eyes.

"As I remember it involved the two of us always being injured, not exactly the dotting kind of mother most would think of." Eileen adds in sarcastically making Esdeath smile and Maria somewhat sigh.

"True, but look at what we became under this Workshop. Show me one who could stand against us." Esdeath says in a confident tone of voice. Hearing her own words the general clenched her fist and grinned seeing the very vapor in the air swirl into a small bracelet of ice around her wrist.

"Careful now Esdeath, that kind of attitude has lead many to early graves."

Everyone turning on heel was greeted to a man around the same age as Maria rolling themselves in on a wheelchair with a rather large grin planted across his lips looking over the three women gathered in his shop.

He had pale almost grayish skin with midnight black hair with the occasional grey spot in the mix every now and then with dark chocolate brown eyes. And even when sitting down it was easy to tell that he was just over six feet. His clothes consisted of trousers in a dark purple almost black with matching gloves, both of which had a sturdy layering of leather and cloth for protection. Black combat boots much shorter in length compared to either Eileen or Maria's only coming up to his mid shin held in place with the usual brown belt or two. His garb was layered twice with the lower layer being a somewhat dirty black collared long-sleeve shirt that was somewhat open towards the neck leaving room for a blood red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. The second layer was steel grey coat that had the tails dangling at his knees with multiple tears and slash marks all across the ends of them.

And of course like both the other two occupants of the Workshop Gehrman had an even larger coat over his other one with it acting much like a cape with it lightly brushing against the floor with the exterior being a slightly dirty black and the inside being of a dark scarlet color much like the scarf he wore around his neck. And to complete his appearance Gehrman had a thin-rimmed top hat with a brown cloth wrapped around the top and a pair of rounded glasses hanging off his nose.

"Gehrman how nice of you to join us." Maria says in an almost passive aggressive manner to the man in the wheelchair. Said man laughs and moves himself over to her and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Always the snide one Maria."

He then looks to Esdeath and laughs a bit at hearing a small scuff from his wife. "So our Cold Hunter returns. It is good to see you Esdeath." He says with a tone of true honest mirth.

Said hunter nods before bending over to give the man a hug, "Oh careful dear, wouldn't want to hurt this old man too much." He says after she let him go from the quick embrace. To which Maria quickly swatted him on the shoulder, "Calling yourself old is not saying much about my own age Gehrman."

This gets the most silent member of their group laughing, "Gehrman you're only forty-five in no way old. So please for your own health don't insult your wife again, wouldn't want to see you not able to use your arms along with your legs." Gehrman only rolls his eyes at the blonde-haired woman.

"No one respects this old man anymore." He says palming his face and then peaking out to see if Maria was going to hit him again,

"So Gehrman why did you call me here?" Esdeath asks bluntly to the only male of the group. Gehrman smiles, "What can't a man say hello to his pupil?"

They all deadpanned at him.

"Fine, fine so perhaps I noticed a certain conversation you had with Honest. What say you Esdeath, love? I could believe conquest, but love is a beast I don't think anyone simply finds." He says honestly to the younger hunter in front of him.

Esdeath smiles at her mentor and locks eyes with him, "Well I can dream can't I?"

Gehrman not expecting such a simple answer began to shake for a moment before he let loose a large bold laugh that seemed out of place for the man, but it actually made Maria join in as well seeing as her husband hasn't laughing this hard in a long time.

"Well said Esdeath, well said. But other than that, I believe that it is time for this Workshop to start hunting a bit more actively. There has been enough blood spilt in this city and I believe that it is time that we put our foot down."

Eileen leaning up off the wall smirks before putting a hand on her blade, "Would you happen to be talking about Honest?" He nods, "Then let us cut the beast down now, while the night is still young."

Gehrman waves his hand, "No, the time is not quite yet, soon though. There are those who've yet to come into the light yet, an unknown danger is that much greater. And I will not risk the lives of hunters needlessly. And Esdeath, I need you to listen very closely. Tread carefully from here on out, remember that strength alone will only take you so far. Be clever in this city of beasts, and please guard your heart, for your own sake."

Esdeath tried to take in all of what he'd just said in. They had just openly stated that they planned to kill Honest. Gehrman knew more than he let on, as usual with the middle-aged hunter. But at least she knew he was still concerned for her, even after all these years.

She looked to the three hunters before her and thought in her head about what she would do for them, killing Honest…not a problem at all. Usually she imagined if it were anyone else they'd already be dead. And even then it wasn't as if the less than subtle looks the fat swine gave her earned him any favors.

But she respected Gehrman above anyone she'd ever met, so she'd honor his wishes for now. The man was the leader of the Workshop for a damn good reason, he was smarter than anyone she'd ever met and Gehrman always had this feeling to him, like he knew what would happen before it did.

Besides it would be best if she didn't see another friend die.

Removed was then from her thoughts she heard Gehrman clear his throat, "Well then Esdeath, you'd best be waking up now. You've a busy day ahead of you."

Esdeath then felt herself grow tired once more and as she began to fade away into the Waking World she heard Gehrman mutter under his breath.

"May your dream end better than mine, Cold Hunter."

 **The Next Day**

After returning to her room after finding herself once again in the royal garden Esdeath was smirking to herself, technically she hadn't slept a second last night and yet she felt so alive now.

She couldn't wait to see what the Capital would throw her way. And of course she couldn't wait to see what new battles would soon unfold before her, after all it is as Eileen told her so many times, "A hunter must hunt."

 **And Done!**

 **Honestly I'm hoping I can keep the characters from Bloodborne right, but have an original plot in this, so I'm pretty much just using characters, weapons, and one location from the game and creating a believable story for the world of Akame ga Kill! so sorry there will be no Night Raid vs. Blood Starved beasts and such.**

 **Well hopefully I can keep up this one and juggle the others at the same time. But with school and work I probably won't be posting anything again till maybe late this month.**

 **So anyway like always please Read and Review. And please be honest.**

 **Stay Cool**


End file.
